User blog:Ghaziya/Gulf Oil Spill Volunteers
The May 31st issue of Time Magazine reports that "despite BP's amped-up efforts to siphon oil from the ocean well that has been leaking up to an estimated 70,000 bbl. a day since the Deepwater Horizon drilling rig sank on April 22, experts fear the oil will soon make its way to the Gulf Stream's Loop Current. That would propel it over to the Florida Keys, into the Atlantic Ocean and up the East Coast." I fear that this may become the most tragic environmental disaster that our Mother has ever experienced. I know that many of you have indicated you will be volunteering for the Gulf Oil Spill Clean-up. In true Na'vi spirit, you are good stewards in protecting our environment, not only in words; but, also in your actions. Tuesday, I received the following bulletin from the Gulf Response Involvement Team (GRIT) (www.lagulfresponse.org) and wanted to pass it on as follows: "Beach Clean-up in Cameron Parish Saturday, June 5, 2012, 8:30 am to 3:00 pm ''' '''British Petroleum (BP) OIL SPILL VOLUNTEER OPPORTUNITY Dear Volunteers, Thank you for your patience in allowing us to respond to the BP Oil Spill with a coordinated and safe volunteer program. We've received numerous emails asking why volunteers haven't been mobilized to assist with oil removal at this time. First, many areas of Louisiana that have been impacted by oil are sensitive marsh areas that are only accessible by boat and require professional training for oil remediation activities. Second, BP is only using trained and paid contractors to handle oiled material on beaches and shorelines. Third, we do not want to detract from the use of a local and contracted workforce that may rely on compensation for clean-up related activities to supplant the interruption of their previous income. As you can see there are many considerations for how we implement safe, coordinated and sensitive volunteer ctivities. With the disappointing news Saturday that the top kill was unsuccessful, we have to be planning for a long and hard fight against oil on our shorelines.. The first step in the fight against oil is to reduce the amount of debris in the potential impact zones to the west of the current oiled shorelines. Debris and trash that collects on our shorelines can potentially get covered in oil and make the clean-up of these natural areas even more complicated. In anticipation of oil moving westward, we are planning a Beach Clean-up project in Cameron Parish. This project will include the removal of debris, both natural and anthropogenic, from the shoreline to make the removal of oil less difficult and reduce the amount of hazardous material we will have to dispose of once affected by the oil spill. In addition to picking up trash, we will be raking and moving the organic debris from the waterline to past the high tide line. . . . This is a pre-landfill clean-up; there will be no handling of any oil contaminated material or wildlife. Volunteers MUST register online for this event. Unregistered volunteers will not be accepted, so register to help today! During the Beach Clean-up event on June 5th GRIT and BP will provide all required equipment, including gloves, trash bags, shovels, bug spray, sunscreen, etc.; food and refreshments to all volunteers; disposal for the trash collected; first aid kits and a first responder on site; a 30-minute safety lesson prior to the day's activities. BP requires that all volunteers must be 21 years or older. The project site is located along the Cameron Shoreline near Holly Beach. This is a single day event. Volunteers must provide their own transportation to and from the project site. volunteers will be emailed details about the event and what to bring/wear, including the exact meeting location, once they are registered." Then, in closing, you are requested to not engage in volunteer activities on your own. IF YOU ARE ONE OF US, PLEASE HELP US! Category:Blog posts